


A Night In Paris

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to go play tourist in Paris. But what he <i>really</i> wants is to get gangbanged. Luckily his band is good at reading between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In Paris

It’s not like Gerard’s got anything against orgasms. You’d have to be a twisted and wrong kind of person to be anti-orgasm. It would be like being anti-coffee, or anti-music; just completely fucked in the head. That being said, orgasms are sort of an _anywhere, all the time_ deal, and when you’re touring you only get a few free hours in most places. This probably isn’t a good use of time. The guys don’t seem to agree though.

“We are enjoying Paris,” Mikey says, lips glistening. Gerard doubts that. Sure their room has a view, but Mikey’s on his knees, it’s unlikely he can see the window from his position.

“I just think-”

“Come on man. Paris is like the city of love, right? Clearly Mikey sucking my dick is a form of love.”

Ray laughs, though he doesn’t move from the chair in the corner that gives a direct view. “Yeah, crack open any dictionary and you’ll see Mikey blowing Frank under the heading romance.”

“So we have sex, we go get some crepes, we birds-eye Google map the Eiffel Tower and call it a good night.”

“Don’t you-”

“Seriously, will you shut up if I fuck you?” Frank snaps good-naturedly.

Gerard smiles, shrugs slightly. “It’s entirely likely.”

“Good.”

When Frank’s tattooed fingers weaved through Mikey’s bleached hair give a hard tug, Mikey pulls off, tongue licking his lips to gather spit. Gerard can’t take his eyes off the sight, but somehow he manages to get his shoes and jeans off anyway. All thoughts of playing tourist tumble away when he sits on Frank’s spit slicked dick. The benefit of frequent fucking means it doesn’t hurt a lot. Burns a bit, maybe, but he likes that, is willing to admit to being a bit depraved, if that’s what it takes for his guys to fuck him hard.

He likes it when it feels like he doesn’t have a choice. Frank’s hands on his ass aren’t letting him go anywhere. Neither is the way Mikey’s boxing him in by bracing his back so he doesn’t topple off the bed. The more he rocks his hips up the easier it is to come back down on Frank. Being trapped helps the feeling stay even as the burn fades.

It takes Frank so little time to come that Gerard can’t help but snicker. Frank’s orgasm face twists into a scowl as he says “oh fuck you, I’ve been getting blown for the last ten minutes.”

He’s got a bit of a point. Mikey’s got an great mouth. When someone’s in need of a quickie, Mikey’s the best of the four of them for making it quick as hell. Still, Mikey’s impressive ability or not, Gerard’s in desperate need of getting fucked.

He’s about to complain when Mikey’s hand sneaks past him to shove Frank. He goes with the movement and lies flat on the bed, and it’s enough to make Gerard jostle off his softening cock. Mikey pushes him next and Gerard almost faceplants into Frank’s chest, but gets his palms out first.

Mikey doesn’t wait a moment, doesn’t ask if he’s ready or anything else that would ruin the mood. He drives into Gerard, cock in him before he puts his hands on him, and even that’s only to pin Gerard down with a hand on his back. It’s hard enough that Gerard thinks he might have a palm shaped bruise by the time Mikey is done, and can only hope it’ll come true.

It’s not surprising that when Mikey’s hand curls into a fist, knuckles digging their way through his top layers of skin, he pulls out and comes all over Gerard’s back. That’s the way Mikey is. He doesn’t have any porn on his laptop that doesn’t end in a facial, straight or gay or gushing women. Nor is a surprise when Mikey makes his way to beside Frank, and Ray comes up behind him. Ray likes to pretend he’s a voyeur, but in the end he always wants to get in on the action.

It _is_ a surprise that Ray doesn’t line himself up and start fucking him up the bed until his head hits the wooden headboard. If Frank is about opportunity and Mikey is about pressure, Ray is about force. Instead Ray’s thick fingers just come to rest between his ass cheeks, light like Ray’s holding an egg rather than feeling where Frank is slowly dripping out of him.

“God, just fuck me,” Gerard groans.

“You sure you don’t want to go to the Louvre?” Ray answers. Mikey and Frank share twin snickers from the top of the bed.

“Fuck me or I’ll cut you,” he grinds out.

“Well that’s not very romantic,” Ray chuckles, “won’t see you in the dictionary,” but Gerard doesn’t care what he’s saying, he could be saying anything, he could be _bashing Grant Morrison_ because the head of Ray’s dick is slickly sliding inside him and that’s all that matters.


End file.
